Through the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG), the American Oncologic Hospital of the Fox Chase Cancer Center is attempting to improve both the quality and duration of treatment programs for all types and stages of cancer. The American Oncologic Hospital has 3 principal objectives as related to the ECOG: 1. To maintain the high accrual rate of patients on ECOG protocols by fostering a hsopital-wide multidisciplinary commitment to combined modality ECOG protocols. 2. To increase the quality of protocol patient evaluation by having a principal ECOG protocol coordinator supervise the activities of 2 medical, 1 surgical, and 1 radiation therapy protocol coordinators. 5. To contribute to the scientific effort of the ECOG by performing pilot studies, developing combined modality protocols utilizing chemotherapy, radiation therapy, and surgery, developing group-wide chemotherapy protocols, publishing results of ECOG studies, and participating in the ECOG Committees.